Stay With Me
by NayruSapphire
Summary: Zant was one new problem, but now an old one is returning as well - Ganondorf. Now Link and Zelda must defeat both of these threats in both Hyrule and the Realm of Twilight... all while hiding secret feelings for one another. Can their love endure? And will one of them have to make a heavy sacrifice for the sake of all lands, both light and dark? (Violence/possible lemon later.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, everybody! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first story - they were great comments! :D This is just going to be a Twilight Princess Zelink short story, as requested by sippurp123 and I hope you enjoy! **

** Also, there are two different POVs - Link and Zelda's! And Midna is already in her true form and there are slight scene alterations/added things from how the original game really is :) **

Link

I grunted with effort through gritted teeth as I stabbed the Master Sword once again toward my opponent, the King of Twilight - Zant. He dodged swiftly to the side, laughing hysterically, and I tightened my jaw in concentration. I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter in my hand.

Earlier, I had found Zant sitting cockily upon his throne in the Realm of Twilight which Midna had helped me get to. I had insisted that Midna stay behind, by the Mirror of Twilight back at the desert temple's mirror chamber, and that Zelda remain at Hyrule Castle. The princess had tried to come of course, but I refused to put her in any danger whatsoever, especially with everything happening. We didn't even know where Ganon was, but he _was _back in the land of Hyrule.

The sharp metallic clash of two weapons snapped me out of my thoughts. Zant had decided to pull out two long knives now and he slid them together a few times threateningly, then started swinging his arms at me, flailing wildly. I parried most of his blows, getting clipped every now and then, but nothing too bad. Quickly stepping forward, I manuevered my sword past his swinging arms and embedded my sword deep into his stomach, and he froze.

Zant slumped a little on my sword, his own weapons falling heavily to the floor. A strangled sigh escaped past his... mask thing and then a shrill, maniacal giggle burst forth from him.

"My God... is here. He's _here_!" The giggles increased, then Zant released a gurgling sound, falling limp. I blinked, then pulled the sword from his body, causing him to crumple lifelessly to the ground. I looked around the dimly lit throne room, turning away from the body and walking toward the door. I glanced back, gasping quietly when my eyes swept over where he lay.

Zant was gone.

"Link, you're okay!" Midna exclaimed as soon as I materialized before her, emerging from the Realm of Twilight - her rightful place to rule.

"Hello, Midna." I nodded to her, stepping away from the Mirror of Twilight and toward her. "You're free to rule now. Zant is gone... I think." I added quietly.

Midna furrowed her long thin eyebrows, watching me. "You... think?" She repeated. "Why? What happened in there?"

I let out a sigh. I'd love to tell her that Zant was dead and gone, but... I wasn't completely sure. I'd watched him die though... I shook my head, pursing my lips in thought. Was it possible for him to still live? Did he use some dark magic or something? Well, I had no clue where he would be n-

"Link!"

I started, glancing back to Midna who had been calling my for a while now. "Sorry, lost in thought..." I muttered, then cleared my throat loudly, speaking up. "I am not quite sure whether Zant is really dead. Gone from the Twilight Realm, yes. But dead...? I'm really not positive on that."

Midna sighed, crossing her arms and chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Well. I can't leave now to rule my kingdom. I'm sure they can be without me for a while longer."

I shook my head. "Midna, I think it'd be best to go to your people-"

She interrupted me quickly. "Link. Zant is my problem too and if he is in this world, then I must help you." She stated this so firmly so as there really was no point to argue, finalizing the decision.

Shaking my head with a small smile, I looked at her. "Okay. Thank you."

Midna nodded, smiling a little herself, then turned serious again. "We should get back to Hyrule Castle, Link. See what's happening over there."

"Aye, let's go." I replied. I couldn't wait to see Zelda again; my heart sped up happily at the thought of seeing her bright affectionate smile, a smile that seemed reserved only for me, and those deep blue eyes that swallowed you whole. Midna glanced at me, giving me a knowing smirk and I rolled my eyes playfully, taking her hand so we could head back to the castle.

Midna muttered under her breath in a foreign language - the language of her people - and I felt a lightness overcome my body as the world in front of me faded and we warped our way to Hyrule Castle.

Zelda

"Princess Zelda." A voice called as a figure walked up the carpet toward the throne I sat on. I looked up, watching one of my guards kneel before me before I nodded in acknowledgement and he stood.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Your Highness, we must get you to safety quickly - we have word of Ganon closing in. He's not far from here." The guard informed me hurriedly. "We must ask that you stay in your chambers and there will be constant guard watch at your doors."

I frowned slightly. Link still hadn't returned, but it would be easier for him if I didn't get caught. I hoped to the goddesses that he was okay. If anything were to happen to him... Sighing, I stood.

"Very well." I said, stepping lightly down the steps from my throne, and held my dress slightly as I walked. "If Link is to show soon, please send him to me for an update." The guard nodded obediently as he walked beside me, followed by four others.

"Yes, your Highness."

I was escorted out of the throne room quickly and down the wide hall to my chambers. As soon as I entered the room, the door was shut, and I heard the faint _clink_ of metal as guards were stationed outside of my door.

I walked to my dresser, sliding my hands behind my neck to swiftly undo the clasp of my necklace. I removed the cool gold from my skin, laying it on top of my jewelry box, with the emerald facing up. I lightly traced the emeralds facets, my mind wandering as it reminded me of Link. He had given this to me on my birthday last year. One of the best gifts - or maybe, because it came from him. I smiled to myself, glancing up at the mirror that attached to my dresser.

And yelped in surprise at what I saw.

I whirled around to face the figure sitting upon the edge of my bed as if he belonged there, my breath catching in fear as I took in his sickly green skin and fiery red hair, letting out a choked whisper.

"Ganon."

**Alrighty, well - that was the first chapter of my short story. It's only going to be probably around five chapters, I think... I know this chapter isn't great, but give it a chance - I promise I'mma make it get better! XD **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and review! :) I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**- NayruSapphire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! Sorry it's been quite a bit since I've written. Busy with being out of town and school stuff :P So I tried finishing this as soon as I could and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Zelda

Ganon released a low, dark chuckle, his red eyes watching me, almost amused. He rose from the edge of my bed, towering over me by quite a lot. I slid past my dresser, stepping away from him.

"Hello, Princess." Ganon smirked cruelly at me. I swallowed, turning quickly to the double doors of my chambers and pulling on the handles. The doors didn't budge.

"Guards!" I cried out through the door, but there was nothing.

"They aren't going to help you, Princess." Ganon said almost as if he were bored and I whirled around to face him. "My, ah... helpers took care of them." He chuckled again.

"What do you want, Ganon?" I demanded firmly, determined to not let my voice shake. I needed to stay in control of the situation and distract him until Link and Midna showed up. "And... how did you even get in here?"

Ganon shrugged nonchalantly, glancing from a painting on my wall he was inspecting over to me. "You know, the soldiers of Hyrule are quite... for lack of a better term, stupid." He walked slowly towards me. "It's only too easy to slip past."

I jerked back from him as he reached towards me. "Link will be here any minute. And he'll stop you." I smirked confidently at him. I found myself really missing Link right now, hoping I got to see him again... Ganon's jaw clenched angrily.

"That little _goat boy_ has absolutely _nothing _on me." Ganon spat, frowning deeply. Then a slow smile contorted his pale lips. "And there _is_ a way to beat him. Especially if I have his precious princess." My eyes widened and I took another step back, but he lunged at me.

Link

I blinked in the bright sunlight as Midna and I appeared outside of Hyrule Castle. Everything looked normal, but... it was too quiet. And there weren't any guards around. Knitting my eyebrows together, I glanced over at Midna and she wore the same worried expression as I did.

I headed up the few steps and walked straight into the main floor, turning immediately in the direction of Zelda's room.

"I have a bad feeling, Link..." Midna mumbled next to me as we stepped down the silent hallway. I just nodded in agreement, a knot forming in my stomach. We turned a corner... and saw at least four Hyrule soldiers piled into one unconcious heap in front of Zelda's door, my blood running cold. The only thing running through my mind at the moment was just _Zelda_. Midna hurried forward and checked their pulses. "Alive, just out cold." She quickly informed me. I nodded numbly, walking straight for Zelda's chamber doors. Struggling for a while with the handles that had been tampered with, I finally managed to wrench the doors open.

Hurrying into the room, I stopped suddenly when I saw Ganon with his hand tightly wrapped around Zelda's neck. I covered my fear quickly, needing to get her out of here as soon as possible. Alive. She was coughing and clawing desperately at his arm, but he didn't even flinch. There was no way I'd let him hurt her. I'm sure he saw the pain flash through my eyes at how he handled her, his grip only getting tighter.

"Let. Her. Go." I growled, sliding my sword from its sheath and squaring my shoulders. Midna stood ready right behind me, but I gestured for her to stay.

Ganon shot a venemous glare in my direction. "Always coming in and ruining the fun."

I ignored him, staring back with a glare of my own. "Let her go." I repeated. "Now." He only smirked at me and my jaw tightened angrily. Suddenly, I shot forward with my sword out in front of me. An expression of surprise flickered across Ganon's ugly features for barely a second, before he quickly dodged my attack. However, this caused him to loosen his grip on Zelda slightly, allowing her to slip free and stumble to my side. I pulled her into me quickly with an arm around her waist, then gently shoved her back towards Midna.

"Midna, get her out of here. Both of you run." I ordered.

"Link, no-!" Zelda started to argue.

"Just do it." I almost yelled, interupting her protests, then heard light hesitant footsteps a few seconds later as they hurried away.

Ganon made a move to push past me, but I struck out with my weapon, catching him in the side. The wound wasn't nearly bad enough to hurt him or get him to stop, but it sure as Hell got his attention.

"You think you can win, little _hero_?" He shook his head with a cocky smirk. "You haven't even seen the _start_ of this war. You can't win."

With a yell, I lunged forward with my sword and Ganon knocked my attack away, shoving me roughly to the side. I stumbled only slightly, then quickly turned to face him again. Finally, I slid my blade across his skin, making deep cut that actually caused him to hiss quietly in pain.

"I won't stop until you have lost, Ganon!" I said. "You hide behind the Triforce of Power. That's the only thing that makes you powerful and above an average person. You can always lose, and Hyrule will win. Who else do you have? Only you." I sneered, gripping the hilt of my sword tightly. Ganon only gave me a knowing smirk.

"And me." A high force intervened, followed by a maniacal giggle. I jerked my attention to the side where Zant was walking through the open doors of the bedroom.

"Zant." I hissed through gritted teeth as he came to stand beside Ganon. So he was alive! But...

"Surprised?" Ganon grinned evilly, using my slight shock at seeing Zant again to move forward and grab me. Idiot! Never let your guard down!

I struggled against his tight grip, shoving at him. I managed to pull my hands free, but he quickly captured them again.

"We shall see who the winner is..." Ganon whispered darkly beside me, and Zant cackled uncontrollably, apparently finding that hilarious.

"..._Hero._"

Suddenly, a burst of pain exploded at the side of my head and I blinked repeatedly as my vision blurred and I fell to my knees. Then everything went black.

**Okay! I will try to update faster now ha ha no promises though! Then after this story, I have, like, three other ideas! I might even start them before this is done, who knows? **

**Anyway, hope you liked it and I will try to update again soon!**

**- NayruSapphire**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda

"We have to go back!" I told Midna as we stood safely outside the castle gate. "Please, we have to go back - Link!"

Midna placed a hand on my arm, comforting, but firm enough to hold me in place. "I know you want to, Princess Zelda, but Link wanted you out of the castle."

I pressed my lips together, glancing up at the large castle. What was going on now? Was Link hurt? I wondered if he was doing alright and if he was safe. I knew I had to go back in. Dammit, Link! I could've stayed and helped you!

Midna pulled a long dark cloak from behind her, passing it to me. I quickly donned before anyone recognized me as Midna tugged me out into Castle Town Square. I waited until her grip loosened trustfully, then, before I changed my mind, slipped my hand from her grasp and snuck away. I used the bustling crowds to my advantage, keeping the cloak pulled tightly around me. Glancing back briefly, I glimpsed Midna searching wildly through the crowd of people. I felt a little bad, but I needed to go see if Link was okay, even if it meant putting myself in danger too.

I hurried past, weaving my way in and out of groups of people and up the slanted walkway toward the castle gate. I slipped inside and began to run. For some reason, I didn't pass any guards, causing a sinking feeling to settle in my gut.

Breathing heavily, I finally made my way up a long staircase toward the floor where my room was. I held my dress up slightly, so as not to trip, and arrived at my chamber doors. Which were closed and no sound came from the other side.

I pulled open the doors.

Ice water pooled in my chest, running chillingly through my veins as my worst fear was realized. He was gone. Link. Gone.

"_No..._" I breathed as I collapsed to my knees, face in my hands. I had no idea as to what happened to him. What Ganon must be doing to him. This wasn't happening. Link...

I didn't know how long I stayed in that position before muffled footsteps sounded behind me. I knew who it was, but didn't turn around.

"I knew you'd be here." Midna said softly. I saw her light blue feet, decorated with dark designs, as she came to stand beside me. I looked up at her.

"Midna. What do we do? They took him-"

"I know." She said, pulling me up from the floor and looking me right in the eyes. "Zelda... I would try to keep you from trying to help Link. But I know that would be pointless," she smiled a bit, "so I'm coming with you. We _will _find him."

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips gratefully at her promise. My eyes sliding back to rest on the last place I had seen Link, I managed to whisper, "Then let's go."

Link

My throat burned as if someone had poured molten lava down it and my eyes dipped heavily. How long had I been here? It couldn't be only a few hours... it felt like months. Shaking my head tiredly, I lifted my head as the creaking sound of a door opening echoed down the otherwise silent corridor. Heavy footfalls thudded against the cobblestone floor of the dungeon and a figure stood outside my cell. The metallic _clink _of keys reached my ears as the cell door was pushed open and the person stepped in.

"Having fun yet, Hero?" The figure's voice was high and a cackling giggle bubbled up from its lips. Zant. He dropped something to the floor and a small plate clattered toward me, bearing a small bite of stale bread. A small cup of water was thrown down next, the contents spilling over as the cup tipped and fell.

I turned my head away from the food, refusing to touch anything they gave, and instead faced Zant with the best glare I could manage at the moment.

"Ooo, scary!" Zant laughed hysterically, his moist lips parted wide and then smacking together loudly as he finally calmed down. His orange eyes glowed eerily in the dimly-lit cell, making me uneasy, but I didn't show it.

"So... where did you send them, Link? The princesses?" Zant said conversationally.

Straightening my shoulders as much as I could with my hands chained behind me, I spat at his feet. Zant stepped back, a smirk playing on his blue-purple lips.

"Very well, then." He giggled again, turning and leaving the cell, and locked the door behind him.

I knew he'd bring Ganon down again next time he showed, but I barely thought to care as I watched the water from the cup slip between the grooves of the stone floor.

Midna and Zelda must be safe somewhere by now. I sighed, leaning against the cold wall as my mind wandered. I might actually die here in my enemy's castle. And to think I never even told Zelda how I felt. But that didn't matter now. I just hoped she was safe.

A sharp sound down the corridor jarred me from my thoughts and my head snapped up. Could Ganon and Zant be returning already? There were slow footsteps and another dark silhouette slid right up to my cell door. Eventually, the door was pushed open.

Zelda

Rain rushed down around Midna and I as we trudged up the dark path leading to where we knew Ganon's castle was. People knew of its whereabouts, just didn't ever come here.

I shivered as the chilly rain slipped over any skin that my cloak didn't cover and I pulledthe fabric tighter around myself, though it made no difference.

"Princess." Midna said, voice low and even. I looked up to see the dark shadow of Ganon's castle not too far away. I dreaded having to go inside, but pushed the fear away as I remembered _why _I was going inside. Midna and I finally reached the end of the path, right at the Evil King's doorstep. No guards out front? Was he confident or just not worried about visitors?

Stepping inside, a cold feeling fell over me. Nothing to do with the rain. The darkness of the castle closed in like a blanket. Suffocating.

"We need to make our way towards the bottom most level." Midna whispered beside me. "Link's most likely to be there. In the dungeon."

Swallowing, and trying to shove away the picture of Link locked up in a dungeon, I nodded. Together, we headed toward the first flight of stairs down, keeping watchful eyes out.

Once we reached the bottom of the staircase, Midna peeked around the corner then quickly shot back, hissing quietly for me to stay silent. She must have seen a guard around. I waited impatiently, hands gripping my damp cloak. Turning to me, eyes wide, Midna mouthed, "_He's coming this way._" I stiffened in fear, wishing I had my sword, but we had been in such a hurry to go-

The guard turned the corner, lips parting readily to call out when he saw us, but Midna flicked her wrist and a shadow appeared from her fingertips. It swirled in front of the guard's face and he collapsed heavily to the floor.

"Nice..." I muttered before Midna quickly tugged me down the hallway. We walked quickly but quietly, making our way as fast as we could to the dungeons. I couldn't understand why it was so quiet and we had only come across _one_ guard! I couldn' t complain though. It made getting to the dungeons easier. Then there was the whole thing about having to get out... I thought over this as a soft shuffling noise came from behind us.

"Oh!" I heard Midna cry out, her voice becoming muffled as a hand clamped down on her mouth. My own scream was blocked as another set of hands wrapped over my lips and I struggled against the hold.

"Shh. Don't scream."

**Yay, finally posted! I am so loving summer vacation XD Hope you guys enjoyed and, as always, REVIEW! :D **

**- NayruSapphire**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say, I'm so glad you like the story so far! And thanks to everyone who reads it and takes the time to review, it means a lot! :D And I think this chapter and the next - the last one! - will be pretty long, so... Enjoy!**

Zelda

"Shh. Don't scream."

I stopped struggling as soon as I heard the low voice in my ear, small goosebumps rising on my skin. And not in a bad way. I turned easily against the body behind me and threw my arms around his neck.

"Link...!" I breathed, gripping him tightly so he couldn't leave me again. Link's strong arms came around me, protectively. I heard Midna make a small sound of glad surprise.

"Zelda." He sighed. "You shouldn't ha-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." I interrupted him, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Of course I came to find you. You're quite dim-witted if you think I wouldn't." I let a small relieved smile cross my lips. Remembering a few minutes before, I turned my attention to the other body that had captured Midna. It was a man. Blonde and tall, with kind features and cobalt eyes.

Link grinned, putting a hand on the man's arm. A familiar gesture. "Zelda, this is Rusl. An old friend from Ordon."

The man smiled at me and bent slightly at the waist in a bow. "Princess."

"Hello." I said, motioning for him to rise again.

Midna cleared her throat. "Um... we _are _still in Ganon's castle, guys, so... shall we move on then?"

Link's eyes widened in realization as he remembered where we were and he nodded, quickly moving to show us forward. We snuck quietly through the halls. Where were all of the guards? Not that I was really complaining or anything. I realized I spoke too soon as we looked around one corner to see a guard patrolling up and down the corridor. All of us quickly shot back behind the wall, hidden from view.

"I got'im." Link said with a slight smirk.

Link

I motioned for the others to stay back, peeking around the corner to be sure the guard's back was turned, then moved quickly and quietly over the floor. I was suddenly grateful for the thick red carpeting stripped down the middle of the corridor, muffling my footfalls as I made my way up behind the guard.

I gripped my sword - which Rusl had recovered along with my shield, thank the godesses! - and smashed the butt of the weapon into the side of the guard's helmet. The metal vibrated, the reverberations echoing through, and the guard collapsed. The others quickly ran past me and I followed, keeping my sword ready.

As we turned another corner, I saw the door! To get out! Everyone bolted for the front, ready to be out of here.

Suddenly, masses of the deepest shadows slipped from the ceiling like poisonous water, swarming over the floor in front of the exit. The dark pools rippled and shuddered, seperating into three seperate masses and flowing up from the floor to form beings.

Shadow beasts.

The others gathered beside me and I crouched slightly in a ready position, my sword held tightly in my left hand. The shadows became solid, darker than midnight and laced with deep red designs that flowed over their skin in slow pulsing light.

The shadow beasts moved in different direction and, when one slunk forward toward me, I struck out with my sword. The beast leaned back to dodge, then advanced, one long hand raised to strike back at me. I quickly moved out of the way, feeling the chilling rush of air as its hand just grazed my tunic sleeve. Before it could situate itself again, I pushed my sword forward and stabbed it straight through the chest, since that was what I could reach with the beast being taller than I was.

The beast squealed, its dark hand trying to pull the sword from its body, but I could tell it was weakening. I risked a glance around the room and saw that another beast had fallen, but Zelda and Rusl still fought with theirs. I returned my attention to mine, twisting my blade inside it and it gave an eerie screech before stumbling. I yanked my sword freeand the beast collapsed just as Zelda and Rusl caused their beast to crumple, thank the godesses. I didn't feel like fighting them again, since leaving one of a group alive allowed it to revive its fellow beasts.

"Nice, guys. Let's get out of here." I breathed and they all nodded quickly. We hurried through the doors.

Zelda

We thankfully arrived back at my castle without any more incidents. We walked into the main room, not the throne room, more like a living room. Midna sat lightly on a sofa, while Link and Rusl plopped tiredly on the furniture. I sank into an armchair, my arm burning slightly.

"So... how did you get out, Link?" Midna asked. She finally looked okay again. I knew how hard it was for her to fight the shadow beasts, given as they were her people, just transformed into twilit demons. Link looked over at her and smiled a little.

"Rusl here was also captured. He's part of the resistance, so he had gotten caught during one of their missions." Link explained, clapping Rusl on the shoulder. Rusl chuckled and shoved Link teasingly. Link smirked and continued, "He was actually in the cell beside mine and we thought up a plan to escape. I'm just glad we found you girls before you went all the way to the dungeons just to find them empty."

Midna let out a small laugh. "I'm glad you found us too." She nodded, leaning against the back of the sofa.

Link glanced over at me with a wide smile. "Zelda, you're awful quiet-" he stopped, his smile disappearing immediately, and was beside me. "What happened?" He asked, his voice low as he brushed a finger beside the wound on my arm.

"While we were fighting the shadow beasts." I mumbled, looking down at the deep cut one of the creatures had made, blood dripping slowly from the wound.

"Why didn't you say something?" Link demanded and Midna stood, crossing the room to stand by me. Rusl was right behind them two.

"That's a shadow wound, Zelda - you can't let it go untreated." Midna said firmly and knelt at my side. "It can kill you."

Link whipped his eyes to Midna's. "Can you fix it?" He asked.

Midna gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "You're lucky you have me here. Only another Twilight being can heal it." She lay her hand against the wound, feather-soft, and closed her eyes. The black designs that wrapped over her skin glowed a soft white and a pleasant warmth spread through my arm, the pain fading quickly. After a few more seconds, Midna pulled her hand away and the cut had almost disappeared, leaving the lightest scar that was barely noticeable.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." Link said as well, breathing in relief. I looked over at him with a small smile.

Link

Later that evening, I was in my own room, sitting on the edge of my bed and thinking. Tomorrow... would be the day we - I - confronted Ganon.

_And try my best not to die in the process,_ I thought with a wry smirk.

I started slightly as a light tap on my door jolted me from my thoughts. Standing from my bed, I made my way to the door, thinking it was probably Rusl or something. I pulled the door open and was pleasantly surprised.

"Zelda." I said, smiling at her. She wore a light blue nightgown that reached her ankles, but had very short sleeves, just straps.

She gave me a beautiful smile back, and I swore everything was fine with the world as long as she was always there to smile at me like that.

"Hello, Link." Zelda said. "I was just checking on you and... yes."

Checking to make sure I was still here. I stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?" I offered and she nodded, smiling a bit and stepping inside. I shut the door behind her and sat at the edge of my bed again, where she joined me.

"I'm so glad you' re safe." She blurted, fingers twisted in her lap as if she were nervous. Was she nervous because of me...? That thought made me grin.

"So am I. I just..." I looked at her, suddenly realizing that I almost hadn't seen her again. I could've died right there in that castle. In that dungeon. And never have seen her again. My eyes scanned her - her long golden hair flowing over her shoulders like liquid gold. Her creamy skin that looked so incredibly soft. Her wide blue eyes watching me, waiting for me to finish.

That realization hit me so fast, I didn't even think as I leaned in, pulling her to me, and captured her soft, pink lips with my own. A gasp of surprise brushed lightly over my lips.

Eyes widening, I broke away and scooted back a little to resist any more temptation. A rosy blush had ignited in her cheeks and spread over her skin .

"Zelda, I'm sorry. I don't know wh-" I was interrupted as Zelda covered my mouth with hers again. For a second, I was surprised - this time she kissed _me_. So she was _willing_.

I returned the kiss passionately and her hands cupped my face gently, yet firmly holding me close to her. I curved a hand around her slim waist and pulled her closer still. My heart raced erratically, I could swear she heard it, my breath coming in short gasps, but I didn't want to break the kiss. I wanted it to go on forever. My teeth gently caught her bottom lip, my tongue smoothing over the bite as her lips parted against mine. I laid back on the comforter of the bed, pulling her slowly down with me, and she pressed so close to me that I gasped softly. Our mouths molded perfectly together; our bodies fit perfectly together; in that moment... everything was just perfect.

I pulled away just slightly, so that our noses still touched, and looked in her eyes. She watched me closely, with an affectionate smile gracing her lips.

"Wow..." was I all I said, our lips brushing as I spoke. Zelda giggled softly and combed her fingers through my hair since I'd removed my hat already.

I pressed my lips to hers once, twice, three more times before looking in her eyes again. I could see it in her expression that she wanted to go further tonight. Even all the way. And oh my godesses, did I ever want to. But tonight it would've felt... almost like good-bye or something. I didn't want our first time to be in the rush of a last evening before going against Ganon. It should be done slow, and right... not like good-bye. And I think she thought the same thing too, saw it in my own expression. I _would_ come back tomorrow, though. Alive. I was determined to live through the day. I just figured out that the girl I love had feelings for me too: there was no _way_ I was going to die now...

I slid my hand into hers, my head resting on one of the pillows, hers beside mine. Our fingers laced together.

"Zelda?" I said softly, my eyes on her.

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked, voice low. "Just... stay here. I just want to hold you tonight. Before tomorrow. Just want you safe in my arms."

Zelda smiled, moving closer and giving my hand a light squeeze. "Of course. How could I leave now?" She laughed softly and I smiled, pulling her closer to me.

Zelda's head rested against my chest and I brought our interlocked hands up to my mouth, brushing my lips over her knuckles, gently opening her hand and pressing a light kiss to the center of her palm. She shivered, sighing contently.

"Goodnight, Link." She sighed.

I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Zelda." I murmured to her. Soon, her breathing became deep and controlled.

I didn't even think about tomorrow, just the girl I was holding right now. I kept my hand in Zelda's and eventually fell asleep with her in my arms.

**Ahhh! I absolutely **_**adore **_**those two! XD Anyway - I was gonna do a lemon there, but for some reason... it just felt right to have them be like that. :) So... sorry haha **

**The next chapter will be the last - dun, dun, DUN! And maybe, just maybe, I could fit a cute little lemon in there somewhere. Or maybe not, I dunno. Depends on how it goes. Review/PM with what you wanna see in the last chapter. I'll just leave it up to y'all! XD The last battle with Ganon :O Woo-hoo! Okay... yes, lay off the sugar. :P **

**Alrighty, guys! Thanks and I will update soon! :D**

**- NayruSapphire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo! :D So thank you everyone for reading/favoriting/following this story! So I was thinking and now I'm going to have ONE LAST chapter after this one. It just felt better to do that. But I promise the chapter after this is the last one!**

**Anyway, thanks again and, as always, **_**please review! **_**Enjoy! :)**

Zelda

I shifted on the bed, my eyes opening just barely. Yawning widely, I slowly sat up, seeing the golden sunlight stream through the large windows, dimmed only slightly by the light curtains draped in front of them. I stretched my arms out, glancing over to look at Link. I blinked, my eyes falling on an empty space.

_Where is he? _I thought, sliding out of bed and trying not to think the worst. What if he'd left already to look for Ganon himself? Oh godesses, he could've! I rushed out into the corridor, down the hall, and raced through the sitting room.

"Zelda?" I heard a deep, puzzled voice ask from a sofa in the room. My eyes swept to the source of the voice, seeing Link lounging back on the furniture, a plate full of scattered crumbs in front of him. He held a leather-bound book in front of him, fingers poised to turn the page. I breathed a sigh of relief. I should've known he wouldn't just leave without saying anything. "Are you okay?" He was watching me.

"Hello, Link. What are you doing out here?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa beside him.

"Well, I woke up fairly early and you were still fast asleep. I didn't want to wake you, so instead I came out here." He explained, lightly closing the book he held and setting it on the low table in front of him. "Rusl has already left to the Resistance and I believe Midna is-"

"Right here." A sleepy voice intervened and Midna settled on the short sofa in front of the one where Link and I sat.

Link smiled in greeting to her, one of his hands slipping into mine. I couldn't keep the goofy grin that plastered itself across my lips.

"Are you ready for today, Link?" Midna asked, glancing briefly at our intertwined hands with a small smile.

My smile faded at remembering Link and Ganon today... The thought of him going out there - a sick weight draped over my shoulders and my stomach flipped nervously. If anything were to happen to him, I had not the faintest clue of what I would do. I couldn't even imagine such an awful world. I _just _got him, finally, last night. I would not be able to lose him now.

There was a long pause from Link, but then his lips parted and he looked between both of us. He nodded slowly.

"I'm ready."

...

Link

There was no turning back at this point. Not that I wanted to anyway. Well... I have to be completely honest - I was a bit unsure about this, but fear took up only a fraction of my thoughts. I _wanted _to fight him - and Zant if he was there as well - and be rid of evil in Hyrule. At least for a time.

I came to an abrupt halt as the three of us entered the throne room. A large, dark figure sat upon the throne, chin tilted up confidently. My jaw tightened angrily.

Zelda noticed Ganon and stepped back, but Midna was there with her. I couldn't have either of them getting hurt.

Ganon rose slowly from the throne, taking a couple steps forward, and a wicked smirk contorted his dark lips. "Hello, Hero." The way he said 'hero' sounded as if it were a deadly disease that tainted his lips by just speaking the word. I walked forward until I came to stand a few feet from the bottom of the red-carpeted steps leading up to the throne, my eyes narrowed in a venemous glare.

"Ganon." I spat. A blood-chilling giggle erupted from beside the throne as I just noticed that Zant stood there. By now, my sword slid from its sheath and I gripped it readily in my left hand.

"You know you may still surrender -"

"We will _never _surrender to you!" I interrupted and an amused smile tilted up the corners of his mouth.

"It seems... I am not in the best condition to fight - ah, Zant." Ganon turned his head toward the former King of Twilight, beckoning him closer with one hand. "You would do anything to help your god, yes?" He asked in a way that suggested he knew the answer anyway.

Zant nodded rapidly. I thought his long neck would snap at any second. "Of course, my God. Anything." He breathed in a light voice.

"Why, thank you..." Ganon shot out a hand, fingers tightening around Zant's neck. Zant gasped and choked, clawing at Ganon's gloved hand. The King of Evil's hand tightened further and eventually Zant became still, his head falling limply to the side. Then Zant seemed to just... melt. He slowly melted into a shadowy mass that curled like smoke around Ganon's arm, seeping into his skin. He took Zant's powers! He might be even harder to beat than I'd previously thought.

I jumped forward to drive my sword forward, but Ganon disappeared, appearing once again beside one of the pillars that held up the vaulted ceiling... Right next to Midna and Zelda. Zelda stumbled back in surprise and cried out as Ganon reached for her. Midna stepped forward to block him but he easily cast her aside with a sweep of his hand. I pressed my lips together.

_No... Zelda! _I bolted forward, but time seemed to slow as Ganon continued reaching for her. Lunging at him, I raised my sword and swung down. Right at his head.

He disappeared and my sword slid through empty air. Zelda was gone too. A chill spread through my body as I spun around wildly, looking everywhere. A dark chuckle rumbled behind me and I turned to face toward the throne again where... only Zelda stood. I glanced around then walked forward cautiously.

"Zelda, are you o-" I started to ask as I reached for her, but was stopped suddenly when I saw her eyes. They were a sickly yellow color and her face was void of emotion, staring blankly at me. Tendrils of shadow slivered over her neck and arms.

"Well, Hero?" Ganon's voice seeped from Zelda's mouth, dark and cold. "Why do you not want to hit me now?" A slow smirk spread over her lips. He'd possessed her. That son of a -

Ganon, as Zelda, thrust an arm out and I flew backwards, sliding across the floor. Groaning, I quickly stood again and faced her as she stepped down the stairs slowly, putting her arm out to catch her sword as it flew into her hand.

"Weak." Ganon growled through Zelda's lips and sent a ball of electricity at me from the tip of her sword. My sword instinctively flew up, deflecting the attack back at Zelda. Apparently Ganon hadn't expected me to hit him back because the ball slammed right into Zelda's chest, elliciting a painful gasp in Ganon's voice.

Angry, Zelda stalked toward me, sword out to point at me. Suddenly, she lifted into the air and raised her sword above her head, sending another bolt to me. I swung too soon and got hit, stumbling forward. It crackled energetically over my skin, then dissipated. I blinked and shook my head when Ganon as Zelda sent another my way. This one, however, I sent back. Zelda sank to the ground, writhing as the electricity jumped around her body. A shadow spilled from her mouth and eyes, taking the form of Ganon again.

"Zelda!" I rushed to her side, kneeling by her. She breathed normally, blinking and looking up at me.

"Link..." she breathed and I quickly helped her up, holding her against me. I glanced to where Midna was just now pushing herself upfrom the ground. I looked to Ganon again who was still smiling.

"This isn't over yet, Link." Ganon laughed coldly and raised an arm where dark energy crackled over his palm.

"No!" A shout from Midna jerked my attention to her as the skin around the designs on her body glowed a soft blue, a lighter shade of her skin color. She quickly glancec at Zelda and I, smiling sadly and suddenly I felt lighter. No... no, she was warping us out! I realized as I saw Zelda start fading and soon the room became fuzzy to me too. I glimpsed Ganon and Midna facing each other before everything disappeared.

...

I stumbled forward onto the soft grass of Hyrule Field, lookind around. Zelda materialized beside me and gasped. She realized what Midna had done as well. I pulled her into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled next to her ear. She simply nodded against my shoulder, holding onto me tightly. A loud _boom _yanked my attention towards the castle in the distance, which was surrounded by thick smoke. Fear gripped at me as I tried to not think of what could've happened to Midna. The sound of approaching hooves caused me to turn again, tightening my arm around Zelda protectively. A dark horse with brilliant red eyes trotted over the small hill. A large figure sat atop the horse, smiling down at us triumphantly.

Midna was nowhere in sight.

I stared Ganon down with a deadly glare, gritting my teeth angrily. Midna better be alive. She had to be!

Ganon slid off of his horse and pulled a long light sword from a dark sheath that was strapped to the side of the animal. I unsheathed my own sword, determined to end this guy. I gently pushed Zelda back. "Zelda, stay back!" I warned her. "Be careful."

"Link..." she whispered, a sob threatening to choke her. I walked forward and Ganon sank a bit into a ready stance. Then he rushed at me. I threw my sword in front of me at the last second, pushing back at him. Our blades grinded against the other, sparks occassionally flitting off the edges. I pushed my blade forward with all my strength and he actually stepped back a bit.

The anger, sadness, and hatred mixed into a powerful strength that I shoved back at him, causing him to stumble back. That allowed me to stab forward and catch his side before he knocked my sword aside. We slowly circled each other. He stepped forward and took a jab at me, but I parried. He manuevered his sword around my block and caught me in the thigh. I hissed in pain, but quickly pushed it away, not even thinking of it. Ganon kicked out at me and, caught off guard, I brought my shield up but he managed to knock me onto the ground. I heard Zelda cry out as I slammed into the ground and Ganon loomed over me. He brought his sword down and I rolled, the blade sticking in the ground barely a foot from my head.

I used that time to lash out with my sword and made a nice slice along his side. He whirled around with his sword and I felt the rush of air as it whistled right past my face. He stepped forward with another stab at my gut, but I dodged around him and jabbed again, catching his arm. Jaw set, I gripped my sword, aiming for his chest next. Right where his heart should be...

We made several swings at eachother, but parried every blow. Our feet skipped around as we swung complicated sword manuevers at each other. He made a mistake though. He stepped wrong and created an opening for me, so I took it. I drove my sword into his chest and his mouth snapped open in a silent scream and everything seemed to stop. The wind swept through silently and there were no mumblings of insects. Everything fell silent.

Then the bone-chilling sound of his yell ripped from his throat and a shiver racked his body as I slid my blade from his chest. Ganon fell to his knees, dark blood already staining the tunic he wore. I turned to Zelda and she had a hand to her chest, breathing in relief. I did it... I smiled, but relief washed through me tiredly, my adrenaline now gone. Now I felt every sting of a wound, every sore strain of a muscle.

As I watched, Zelda's eyes widened and her smile disappeared instantly, her scream reaching my ears.

"Link, look out!"

I whirled to see Ganon coming at me, walking unevenly, and gripping his sword as he raised it in an attempt to land one final blow. I fumbled for my sword, caught off guard, and stumbled back, only to fall to the ground.

"If I go, you go with me, _Hero._" Ganon hissed and raised his sword. The blade shot forward, racing toward my chest and I didn't know what to do at that point. My sword was in my sheath, no time to pull it. The blade was just there, closing the distance between me and death. I closed my eyes, accepting it. There was a scream and the sickening sound of a blade sinking into flesh.

But I felt no pain. Maybe it had killed me instantly. I still felt the soreness and exhaustion though. Is this how it was supposed to be? I opened my eyes to see Ganon sprawled on the ground, eyes glazed over with death. But I was alive, how -

My eyes slowly travelled down, to a body lying next to me. A familiar body, the golden hair spilling over the ground in waves. An indescribable feeling swept through me and I felt numb as I gently rolled the body over to peer down at the calm face of Zelda. Dark blood streamed from the sword wound on her stomach, but her expression was peaceful, no longer feeling pain.

"No, Zelda... no." I breathed, voice cracking. "No. No. No... No! _NO!_" My eyes stung as tears spilled over, but I didn't care. A dull numbness covered my whole body, cold fingers squeezing the breath from my lungs. I rested my forehead to her shoulder, tears coming easily and showing no signs of stopping. I shook my head over and over as if doing so would rewind everything and rewrite this. My very existence was gone... she was all I lived for, I... I loved her. She was everything and now she was... gone! Gone. Ice leaked into my veins and captured my heart in a deathly grip. I couldn't seem to pull in any air as I held Zelda's lifeless form in my arms.

**Okay, I believe there will be one LAST chapter after this one! Unless, you guys **_**want **_**me to end here... XD **

**Anyway, review please! I love getting reviews! :D Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the very last chapter... Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! And warning: There is a lemon in this chapter, so don't read it if you don't like that. XD On with the story...**

Link

I held Zelda in my arms, hopelessly hoping that _somehow _she'd wake up and be okay. But of course she never did.

"Link?" A tired voice reached my ears. I perked up, waiting to see Zelda open her eyes. But... wait, that wasn't her voice. Midna fell to her knees beside me, eyes staring at Zelda almost as if she could barely comprehend what had happened.

"Midna... you're okay." My voice cracked slightly as I turned to her, but I managed a small smile. At least Midna had survived. I heard soft sobs coming from Midna and I gently put an arm around her shoulders.

After what felt like hours, we stood up together and, because Midna was too drained to warp, slowly brought Zelda back to the castle.

...

Midna and I sat in the sitting room down the corridor from Zelda's room. We'd lain her body on her bed after cleaning her up. I glanced at Midna but she, like me, just sat silently. The guards and royal staff were already making plans for Zelda's funeral.

I had no idea what to do... or feel... Everything seemed so unimportant now. Sounds, voices... all seemed so far away and muffled as if I were underwater. I released a strangled sigh, my face falling into my hands.

Zelda

Warmth. I felt warmth everywhere. A soft, soothing feeling that enveloped my whole body, a sweet relief from any pain. I opened my eyes to a golden sky that shimmered with an unearthly glow. Sitting up slowly, I glanced around. I was resting upon striking emerald green grass that, at some angles, also flashed gold.

I stood from the ground, looking around. There was nothing in the distance, just blinding white light. My eyes fell to my stomach, but there was no wound or blood. But I knew I was dead. Suddenly, I felt a greater warmth radiating from me and I slowly turned around to see four golden bodies hovering in the air. I gasped softly in surprise as I realized what they were: the four great spirits - Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru.

"Princess Zelda..." one spirit, Faron, spoke up. "Do you know why you are here?" Its voice sounded soft yet firm, ringing with an almost bell-like sound. It reached my ears, smoothing around my consciousness like honey.

I turned my eyes up to the four Light spirits. "Because I... am dead." I said, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat at the realization that I really was.

"You," Lanayru said this time. "You have sacrificed your life... for the Hero, Link..." I nodded, smiling a little at the thought of Link being able to live.

"Therefore, we give you a choice..." Eldin spoke. "This is a realm between Life and Death... Because of your great sacrifice... you may choose..."

I stared at them, hardly believing it. I could go back, live with Link! Yes, I would return. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Please, I want to live."

"Very well..." Ordona rumbled. "Return to the land of Life... go well, Princess Zelda..." The four Light spirits shone brighter, their golden bodies erupting in blinding light until it enveloped everything and I could no longer see anything but light.

And suddenly, everything was clear. I gasped, shooting up into a sitting position. I was on my bed. In my own room. Alive. I smoothed a hand over my stomach where the blood had disappeared along with the wound.

My eyes snapped up to my chamber door as they slid open and a very familiar figure stepped in. His eyes moved up and met mine. He froze in place, his expression one of unbelieving surprise. His lips parted as if to say something, but nothing came out. We just watched eachother across the room.

Then, after several minutes, he seemed to have found his voice. "Z-Zelda?" Link breathed and I nodded, smiling at him. He suddenly moved again and before I knew it I was wrapped up in his arms. "How? ...How?" His voice cracked with emotion. I softly explained to him as I held him close to me. He pulled back and looked at my face.

"I thought you were gone. Forever." Link gasped. "Amazing, you... Oh, Zelda!" He held me tighter and buried his face in my neck. I blinked away the tears that threatened to escape. I was with him again. Everything would be all right.

I leaned back a little and took Link's face in my hands, pulling his lips down to meet mine. He returned my kiss softly, but deeply. And I kissed him back, as if I'd been stranded in the Gerudo Desert for years and had finally found cool, relieving water. Our kisses became passionate, deep and searing. It touchedmy very soul and a shiver raced through me. I lay back on the bed and pulled Link down on top of me, never releasing his lips from mine. His whole body pressed against mine and a fire burned inside me. I wanted him. He held my waist lightly as if I would shatter like glass from his touch. But I wanted him to hold me tighter and to never let go.

"Link..." I gasped against his lips and he moved his mouth from mine down to my neck. My fingers tangled in his soft dirty blonde hair as I tilted my head a bit to give him better access. "Link... Link, make love to me."

Link lifted his head a little and looked in my eyes uncertainly. But that uncertainty disappeared as he must've seen the want, the _need_, in my expression and I saw it in his too. Without a word, he worked the laces of my gown as he pressed a deep, bruising kiss to my already swollen lips. In no time, my dress was sliding off my body and onto the floor below. I smiled a little as I got his tunic off and tossed it down to join my dress, along with his tights.

He breathed heavily as my lips pressed onto his bare chest, my fingers trailing down his stomach. He shivered and I loved that I made him do that. He made a soft sound at the back of his throat as my hand purposefully brushed over his apparent arousal. I quickly removed his smallclothes so that he was completely bare to me. He pressed me down as he sat up, straddling my hips and took off my small clothes that left only my bra. He soon got rid of that too.

Link stared down at me with lust-filled eyes, his gaze taking in my naked body almost hungrily. He leaned down, his body covering mine again, and brushed his lips over my jaw.

"You're so beautiful..." he murmured by my ear, almost to himself. His lips met mine again and I moaned softly. Everywhere his skin touched mine, it burned with a fire. My desire for him grew to an unimaginable amount and I deepened our kiss, slipping my tongue past his lips.

His hands slid over the outline of my body, over every curve as if he were memorizing me. My breathing was heavy and my heart raced uncontrollably. My need kept growing, I _wanted _him so bad. Impatiently, I rolled my hips up against his and he growled at the feeling of my core pressed against his arousal. My arms wound around his neck and I opened my legs, ready for him, letting him in.

Link slid in between my legs, pulling away gently as he watched my expression, and slowly entered inside me. I gasped, biting my lip as the unfamiliar sensation caused pain to shiver through me. Link stilled, allowing me to grow used to him. I exhaled heavily, returning my eyes to his beatiful cerulean ones.

"Please. Keep going." I breathed, my voice filled with desire. Link pressed his lips to my shoulder as he began to move his hips against mine. Soon the pain turned into an amazing pleasure. Something like nothing I'd ever experienced before. My arms tightened around him and I immediately rocked my hips against, meeting his thrusts as he sped up.

"Oh, Zelda...!" He moaned into my shoulder. He lifted his head, panting. "You feel so... good... Ah!" His thrusts became faster, causing my moans to get louder.

"Ohhh..." I sighed, my hips moving rhythmically with his. I felt myself building up higher, up to my peak and I could tell Link was too by his quick thrusts.

Our bodies slid against eachother, a thin layer of sweat on our skin forming. It felt amazing to have him inside me, I felt whole. Complete. My climax was right there, so close...

"Ah! Link, I... Oh!" I cried out as I climaxed, my hips still moving quickly to ride it out with him. His voice mixed with mine, crying my name out, as he hit his peak too and released inside me, filling me with warmth. Link kept his hips moving against mine as he rode the wave of pleasure, gradually slowing as it died down.

We lay there, breathing heavily, his body on mine. After a few more seconds, he slid out of me, relaxing by my side. His arms wound around me and pulled ne to him.

"Zelda. I love you." Link whispered, looking in my eyes. His voice held such emotion and feeling that it made me shiver with pleasure. I had never felt this with anyone before him.

I looked back at him, deep in his eyes. "I love you too." My bruised lips placed a soft, feather-light kiss to his mouth and I took a deep breath, relaxing against him.

My eyes grew heavy after a bit, but I didn't want to sleep. I felt this moment to be so fragile and perfect that if I slept, it would disappear and become only a dream.

"Zelda." Link mumbled and my sleepy eyes turned up to meet his.

"Don't ever leave me." He continued softly, rubbing my back soothingly. "Stay with me."

I smiled gently and nodded.

"Always."

**Aaand, THAT is the last chapter. Good thing no one happened to walk in, am I right? ;) Anyway - I hope you guys liked it! Now I can work on my other stuff ( such as my story Trusting Trust that you should check out if you haven't already ;D )! Thank you so much everyone and I hope you read my upcoming stuff! Please review! See ya! :D**

**- NayruSapphire**


End file.
